


Day 15: Heated Blankets ft. Gumilily

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [15]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blankets, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Go seek out that warmth and girlfriend gurl, Heated Blankets, Holiday Shipping Challenge, I feel Lily's pain in this on a spiritual level, Japanese Character(s), Kotatsu, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Secret Crush, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, set in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Lily is staying over at Gumi's apartment. In the middle of the night, Lily realizes how freezing the place is and seeks out her friend in search of extra blankets, only to find much more than she bargained for.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Gumi/Lily (Vocaloid)
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Kudos: 11





	Day 15: Heated Blankets ft. Gumilily

Not a single sound pierced the evening fabric of Gumi’s apartment. _Not even a mouse,_ Lily silently added, allowing herself a silent chuckle in the darkness.

Her brown nightgown hung loose around her legs as she tiptoed down the hall. With such light clothing, there was little to protect Lily from the chilly air. The bed Gumi had offered her was comfortable enough, but the room had a nasty draft that the blankets just didn’t quite cover.

Winter wasn’t the time to sleep in insufficient bedclothes. Problem was, Lily had no clue where Gumi kept the spare blankets. There were no hall closets in the apartment, nor could she find any spare sheets draped over an armchair or in her own bedroom’s closet. It was clear: Lily couldn’t sleep like this.

So, the singer crept on towards the door to her friend’s room. Through the wood, it sounded as quiet as everywhere else in the house. Lily couldn’t help but find it eerie; she often used a white noise machine in her home to ease her into sleep. Not even the pipes creaked in the wall.

Praying that Gumi didn’t sleep (or wake) like a hibernating bear, Lily gently opened the door and peered inside. Through the crack of the doorway, she was hit with a blast of wonderful, warm air, washing over her face and easing the sting of cold. Instinctively, she slipped through the door and basked in the heated space.

…Only to nearly trip over a giant plush anime carrot that Gumi kept in her room for…some reason.

“Wuh?” mumbled a mass of blankets off in the corner. Gumi’s head peeked out from beneath them, propping herself up on her elbow.

One look at Gumi, and Lily felt a twisting sensation in her chest. The famed vocalist’s wild, green hair was rendered even wilder as bedhead. A black, button-up pajama top hung loosely from her torso, and her ordinarily bright green eyes were adorably dim and sleepy.

Lily swallowed. _So much for a non-awkward visit._

“Lily?” Gumi drawled, rubbing at her eyes. “What are you doing? Close the door, you’ll let all the warm air out!”

“O-oh, right!” Lily inwardly berated herself, sliding the door shut. “Sorry, Gumi.”

Yawning with an adorable, high-pitched squeak, Gumi sat up against the wall, keeping her legs tucked under her futon’s bulky blankets. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Late night inspiration for our project strike you?”

_I wish,_ Lily thought. The entire reason for her visit was so the two singers could work on their latest collaboration, a Christmas-themed duet. They’d worked so late into the evening that it grew too cold for Lily to safely travel home, hence Gumi had volunteered her spare bedroom. But Lily wouldn’t have had to stay so late if she hadn’t been so distracted by Gumi’s demonstrations of her amazing vocal range, or the confidence in how she presented her ideas, or the way her hair bobbed at her shoulders as she bounced to a beat—

“Lily?” Gumi checked, concern lacing her voice.

“I’m cold,” Lily blurted out, rattled by her train of thought. “I couldn’t find any extra blankets.”

Gumi’s mouth opened. She nodded in understanding, fidgeting beneath her own mountain of blankets. “Oh, heh…that’s because I took all of them. I really, _really_ like to stay warm, especially around this season.” She looked away. “I’m kinda a crappy host, huh? I didn’t even think you’d need any, but you can take some of these—”

“A-actually,” Lily stammered, already feeling heat in her cheeks threatening to show. “I could just stay in here. It’s so warm, I don’t want to leave…”

Fixing Lily with a blank stare, Gumi asked, “Where will you sleep?”

One glance around the darkened room revealed only one futon, occupied by Gumi. A few concurrent thoughts followed in Lily’s mind, each one making her blush more than the last.

Twirling a lock of her long, blonde hair, Lily weakly offered, “I…could sleep by you?”

Surprise drew Gumi’s eyebrows upwards. Just as Lily was about to retract her silly offer, Gumi said, “O…kay, sure. This is gonna be the warmest room in the apartment, I can tell you that for sure.”

Shyness rooted Lily to the spot. Only when Gumi lifted the outermost layers of her blankets in invitation did her feet carry her across the floor to shuffle underneath. Lily kept herself mostly off the futon itself, hyperaware of risking any contact with her friend, yet drawn towards her for the wonderous heat radiating from her side.

The entire setup was like a soft, heated cocoon. Some of the blankets must have been heated, Lily guessed, serving as a makeshift kotatsu. Gumi had a reputation for being a pyromaniac—she regularly referenced it in her songs, especially those she sang in English—but this was taking it to almost ridiculous proportions.

“You warm enough?” Gumi asked, muffled as she’d since sunken back down into her fortress.

“Mostly…” Lily replied, snuggling further into the blankets on instinct. “Is there a heated blanket in that pile? It feels so nice…”

“Sure is!” Gumi confirmed, flopping over to face her friend. “It’s my own little setup. Pretty sweet, isn’t it?”

Lily nodded, unconsciously leaning closer still towards the futon. By now, half of her body had wormed its way atop the bed, seeking out the heat.

To Lily’s utter surprise and amazement, Gumi extended an arm towards her and gently tugged her all the way on. The two were slightly crowded on the futon, which at first sent spikes of panic through Lily’s gut. Until, that is, Gumi hummed with sleepy, affectionate laughter and wrapped her arm fully around Lily’s torso, essentially cuddling her beneath their shared shelter.

“ _Now_ are you warm enough?” Gumi asked, resting her head just above Lily’s shoulder.

Melting under all the soft and warm sensations, Lily merely hummed in affirmation. How could Gumi be so brave to just… _pull_ her over here? It was one of many things she admired about the vocalist, and perhaps what pushed her to take such a brave leap just moments later.

Closing her eyes and burrowing further under the blankets, Lily pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Gumi’s head. Gumi chuckled warmly, almost as if she’d been expecting it.

“I was hoping you’d do something like that,” Gumi commented, nuzzling into the junction of Lily’s collarbone. “I think it gave me just the inspiration I needed for our duet. I’m thinking…a love song. How’s that sound?”

Even as pleasantly drowsy as she was, Lily felt excitement welling up within her. “That…is an excellent idea.”

_Thus ends the fifteenth day of Christmas._


End file.
